Conventionally, in an image display system for displaying an image of a TV broadcasting program, a movie, etc., the image has been displayed using one fixed image frame such as a display screen of a TV set, a movie screen, etc. Image contents of a broadcast program, a movie, etc. have also been made on the assumption that the image is to be displayed using such a fixed image frame.
Furthermore, recently, in order to enhance realistic sensations in image display, a multi-screen display system and such displays as a curved-surface display, a wide field angle display, and a head-mount display have been made practicable. However, even when such a multi-screen display system and the like are utilized, a contents-production has been realized on the assumption that related images are displayed in such a manner as to match the fixed screen frame using a image display region formed in the system as one fixed image frame.
In the image contents thus made so as to match the fixed screen frame, if they contain an image that has shot by panning of a camera, conventionally the image thus shot has been displayed in the fixed screen frame and also the camera panning has been expressed using a movement of a background in this image thus shot. That is, by watching the movement of the background of the image displayed in the fixed screen frame, a viewer recognizes a subject in the frame as it moves in a direction opposite to that of the movement of the background. The viewer also feels as if he or she turns around in response to the motion of the subject although he or she does not move actually.
This is because an image that has been shot in a wide space is forcedly projected to a two-dimensional plane in the fixed screen frame. Since the viewer feels as if he or she has moved owing to the movement of the background although he or she does not move actually, this feeling is accompanied by unnaturalness due to a mismatch with a real space, thus making it impossible to display an image having realistic sensations.